The RNA Structure and Dynamics Core provides expertise and capabilities in RNA synthesis and purification for structural and biophysical studies. Resources include instrumentation for NMR spectroscopy (900, 800, 600 and 500 MHz spectrometers). X-ray crystallography, and single-molecule fluorescence and force measurements.